


Ice Cream Cones & Pretty Girls

by asexualjuliet



Series: Summer Came Like Cinnamon [3]
Category: Freaks and Geeks
Genre: Appreciate Maureen you cowards, Gen, Ice Cream, Maureen is gay, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Sam & Maureen eat ice cream and check out girls.
Relationships: Maureen Sampson & Sam Weir, One-sided Vicki Appleby/Maureen Sampson
Series: Summer Came Like Cinnamon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ice Cream Cones & Pretty Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love Maureen so much. She’s gay and you may fight me on that. Cindy Sanders sucks and I hate her. Hope you enjoy <3

“Holy shit, Vicki Appleby is _ cute.” _

Maureen makes the analysis as she sits on a bench outside Chippewa’s ice cream shop, with a cone of chocolate chip cookie dough in her hand and her best friend at her side. 

“You like Vicki?” Sam asks curiously, eating his ice cream with a spoon (because he sucks at eating it from a cone and Maureen really doesn’t feel like watching him get ice cream all over himself _ again). _

“Who the hell doesn’t?” Maureen asks, gesturing to the blonde girl walking across the street. “Oh, shit, here she comes.”

Maureen gives her a wave and Vicki waves back. “Hey, Maureen! Hey, Sam!”

“Hi, Vicki,” says Sam. 

“Hey,” says Maureen, hoping her face hasn’t gone red, because Vicki is fucking _ gorgeous _ with her short blue sundress and the freckles that cover her face now that it’s summertime. 

“How’s your summer going?” She asks with a smile, and Maureen briefly wonders if she’s always this nice when Cindy isn’t around to play good cop. 

“Pretty good. I’ve got ice cream, so I can't complain.” 

Vicki laughs. “That’s good. Anyway, I told Cindy I’d meet her here, and I’ve got a feeling you two don’t want to be around all _ that.” _

Sam laughs, and Maureen smiles. “Yeah. It was great seeing you, Vicki!”

“You, too!” Vicki says, walking into the ice cream shop. As soon as Maureen’s in the clear, her face goes _ red. _

“Holy _ shit,” _she whispers, and Sam giggles. 

“You really like her,” he says softly, and it’s not so much a question as an accusation. 

“I’m so gay,” is all Maureen says, putting a hand over her face.

She stays that way until Sam says “oh, shit, it’s Cindy,” and Maureen jerks up so fast that her ice cream falls on the ground. 

“Shit!” she yells as Cindy crosses the street, not making eye contact as she walks into the ice cream shop. 

“Well, damn, I guess that’s one strategy, but I was gonna go with Plan A,” Sam says as Maureen attempts to wipe ice cream off of her foot. 

“Plan A is lame,” Maureen says, using her last napkin to clean her t-shirt. 

_ “She _used Plan A,” Sam points out. 

Plan A is just one of the plans in their “avoid Cindy Sanders because she sucks” strategy, and it comprises simply of “avoid eye contact.”

“Yeah, because she’s lame,” Maureen explains. “Personally, I’m partial to Plan M.”

“We don’t have a plan M,” Sam says. 

“Yeah, we do, I just didn’t tell you about it because you wouldn’t approve.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “What is it, _ murder _ her?”

Maureen shrugs with a smile, and bursts out laughing when Sam chides, _ “Maureen!” _

“She _ sucks, _Sam, it even says so in the strategy!”

“Well, _ I _ didn’t vote for that name,” Sam points out. 

It’s true. Sam had voted for “the avoid Cindy strategy.” Maureen had pushed for “the avoid Cindy because I hate her” strategy. “Because she sucks” proved a happy medium. 

Maureen has nothing to respond to that, and simply grabs the spoon from Sam’s hand and sneaks a bite of ice cream. 

“Maureen!” he says again, and Maureen just smiles. 

“Love you too, Sam,” she says, and he rolls his eyes, fighting the smile that eventually makes its way through. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please don’t hesitate to point them out!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
